Futuristic Future
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Project E-43, from the year of 10777, vanishes from his time without a trace. He moves from 10777 to 2183. What does a extremely futuristic soldier do in the past? WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Language. ME1 to ME3. Rewrite of Subject E-43 with a ridiciously OP OC. M!Shepard ShepX? E-43X?
1. Chapter 1

In the year 8941, The scientists at MACDUS have created a marvel.

A being, capable of shapeshifting into anything with organic material in it. When it does, it takes memories, skills, powers and magic abilities.

In the year 7045, magic was found when a group of soldiers returned from the cave of Baniik on the planet Shar'zor. They returned with the ability to toss fire, water, life and undead.

The one with powers of fire was capable of surviving in volcanos for as long as they want. These people are usually used to enter planet cores due to their intense tolerance of any temperature.

The one with powers over water were capable of extinguishing fire, making pools of drinkable fresh water and even aggressive sharks leave them alone when they explore deep water areas.

The third with powers of life could heal any wound, disease, sanity issues and control the earth around them in some ways. They couldn't control how fast crops grew or alien plants without extreme training.

The last with powers of death could summon skeletons and zombies to do their bidding for a certain period of time depending on their training. They could temporarily stop people from dying, again the length depends on their training. This form of magic is usually illegal to use because, the more you use it, the more evil and crimes you end up committing. This form of magic is also more potent and addictive to use than other forms.

As time went on, more and more forms of magic were uncovered. Eventually, these were the forms found.

Fire, Water, Wind, Life, Death, Psychic, Ice, Light and Dark.

Each and every form of magic appeared when the wielder matured at the age of 20. There were, however, extremely rare. In the population of 400 billion humans and aliens spanned over the Milky Way, only 500 magic wielders were found.

So, in 8000, the group of MACDUS was formed to create the perfect human. With all forms of known magic, the ability of shapeshifting and free will, it would be the perfect human.

The result: Project E-43.

It took them 941 years, but they did it.

For the next 3 years, Project E-43 was injected with knowledge of everything known to every species of the milky way. Magic, technology, every language, maths, geography, science, art, weapons, fighting and everything else.

In total, it took 944 years and 700 billion Credits, the universal currency, but it was finished.

For the next few months, Project E-43 was processing for the information it was injected with.

Then, in March 17th 8941, Project E-43 was called a success when the single cell of Project E-43 rapidly reproduced and a human was made.

This human opened it's golden eyes and looked around the room it was in. Then, it turned directly to one scientist and changed.

The shape shifter was perfect. His ability to shapeshift worked flawlessly. Down to the atom level, they were the exact same. He had every form of magic, as tested, and was trained as high as possible. He had every skill they pumped into him. Drawing, using weapons, fixing vehicles and weapons, convincing people to do things, no matter how dumb, and the other skills they pumped into him.

And so, Project E-43 was called a full success and the 944 years and 700 trillion credits a good investment and he was moved into the military, reaching the rank of Commander and earning the Star of Terra in months.

Then, in the year 10777, Project E-43 and all the research of him vanished completely. No trace could be found of him or their research. After that, Project E-43 was called a failure and every planet that pumped credits into the project withdrew their support.

Without sufficient funding, MACDUS was disbanded and the country that made them swore not to try to make another perfect human.

Though E-43 vanished because he wanted to.

By shapeshifting into the tech savvy Quarians, Turians and humans, he was able to add their knowledge to his and create a time machine to go back to 2183 to create a new life for himself in the past. Something about the past intrigued him.

The time machine worked, partly. He was sent back in time, and to another universe.

Project E-43 woke in small alleyway. He stood immediately and looked around. This place was not in his memories. He looked out the alleyway and saw a Turian walking past the alley. He shapeshifted instantly and memories rushed him. He looked around the newly named 'Citadel' and changed back into his form, with clothes that matched this year's fashion. He walked out of the alleyway and walked to the left, toward the Embassies. According to the Turian's memories, there was quite a view.

Absent-mindedly playing with fire in the hand hidden beneath his jacket, ( **Imagine Shepard's uniform you get for importing a ME2 character into ME3, just without the N7 logo** ) he leant over the railing and looked out. The view was, true to the Turian's memories, beautiful but he'd seen better on the planet of Dagobah. Project E-43 saw a trio of armoured humans, a Quarian and a Krogan head toward Councilor Udina's office. He got off the railing and went behind a pillar, activating the tactical cloak from 10777 and following them.

Project E-43 followed the five through the door as they opened it and went into a corner to eavesdrop on the now seven individuals in the room.

"You're not making my life any easier Shepard. Firefights in the wards, Trashing Chora's Den-" Udina began until he turned around. "What's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?" E-43 instantly deduced this man as a human extremist and racist.

"This Quarian has evidence against Saren. Which I would have said, had you not jumped down my throat." Shepard stated. Udina's tone did a complete 180. From angry to respectful.

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning Miss..." Udina began.

"Tali. My name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya." Tali started. "I was on my pilgrimage." E-43 tuned out after that, leaving a small part of his brain to listen for any other important information. It seems even in this alternate universe, Quarian, when they reach maturity, get trained and equipped befoe being sent out to bring something of value to their homeworld of Rannuch.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit." A Turian's voice projected through Tali's Omni-tool.

"That's Saren's voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!" A black human male cheered.

"Saren won't get out of this one." Shepard growled. E-43 saved this piece of information.

"Wait there's more! Saren wasn't working alone!" Tali quickly replied.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." An Asari voice projected over the speakers.

"I don't recognize the other voice, the one talking about Reapers." Udina scratched his chin.

"Maybe the Council know." Shepard wondered.

"Regardless of what they think of the Reapers, this proves Saren's gone rouge." The unnamed male stated. Then, the group left and, after a quick mind scan, were off to head to a fast travel.

Project E-43 was definitely curious about who 'Saren' was and what the end of this political debate would be. Following the group out the door, he went behind the same pillar and deactivated his tactical cloak, already fully charged for another cloak. He followed Shepard and his group in a different fast travel car, as not to raise suspicion.

 **Achivement!: BACK TO DE FUTURE! 5G:** _Well technically, you went back to the past but if you follow the same logic as Back To The Future then you went forward into the past which would make no sense as the past is backwards and the future is forwards and the whole process repeats itself infinitely if you try to explain it like I did._


	2. Chapter 2

E-43 stepped out of the fast travel car and saw Shepard and his crew heading up the stairs to meet The Council. He walked up to the bottom of the stairs and followed them until he saw the platform and the three most politically powerful aliens.

"You wanted proof. There it is." Udina's smug voice stated.

"This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre rank and is now a fugitive from justice." Councilor Sparatus begrudgingly admitted. E-43 could imagine the smug smile on Udina's face.

"That is not enough! You know where he is, send in the fleet!" Udina roared. Well, not anymore.

"A fleet can not track down one man." Talern replied, calmly.

"Not a good one then." E-43 muttered. Thankfully, no-one heard it. Udina sighed.

"A fleet could keep the geth from attacking more colonies." Udina declared.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won't endanger all of Council Space over a few colonies!" Sparatus argued.

"Everytime Humanity asks for help you ignore us! Someday it'll be you asking Humanity for aid!" Shepard observed

"Councilors! There may be another solution." Tevos declared. Sparatus instantly knew what she was talking about.

"No! It's too soon! Humanity isn't ready to join the Spectres!" Sparatus denied.

"You don't have to send in the fleet and Udina gets his Spectre. Everyone's happy." Shepard reasoned. Sparatus looked ready to argue back but a look at Tevos and Talern silenced him. He begrudgingly nodded.

"Commander Shepard. Step forward." Tevos began. E-43 tuned out the rest of the declaration. He had politics smashed into his brain just like everything else but it was still his least favourable topic. He saw people crowding around the railings up top and watching the declaration. E-43 eyed them cautiously. If any of them tried to kill Shepard, there'd be hell to pay.

"I'm honored Councilors." Shepard bowed slightly.

"Kiss-ass." E-43 and the krogan muttered, synchronised. The hulking figure of the krogan turned to him and he looked at him. The two held eye contact and they both had the eyes of a powerful warrior. The duo shared a nod of acknowledgement, a silent but long conversation held in that single head movement. E-43 turned back to see that the declaration had ended and the Commander was looking at him. The krogan walked up to Shepard and the duo held a conversation that E-43, out of common courtesy, blocked out. The Commander nodded and walked up to him.

"Hello." E-43 greeted.

"Hi." Commander Shepard replied.

"This is the part where you ask me to help hunt Saren down?" E-43 guessed. The Commander seemed suprised.

"How'd you know?" Shepard asked.

"It's kinda obvious. As an answer, then sure. Sitting 'round here with my thumb up my ass isn't doing anyone any good." E-43 stated.

"Do you know the way to the Normandy?" Shepard looked at him.

"Dock Bay, obviously. I'll be bringing nothing since I have nothing of importance." E-43 nodded and turned. He began making his way toward the Dock Bay.

When he told the Commander he wasn't going to be bringing anything, he lied. All of his equipment was in a small cube in his pocket that was much bigger on the inside. It held his guns, his sword, a seven star hotel room with luxuries included, a book on all aspects of magic, a massage chair, his armour which he only wore for extremely dangerous missions and the strongest frigate, shields and weapons, from his time, co-created by all species. He already had his shield on, which he had tested on some krogans and saw even their Claymores didn't even diminish his shields.

Now he was waiting for the Commander next to the unnamed male back in Udina's room. Udina was here too. He had to remind himself not to shapeshift, lest he attract unnecessary and unwanted attention. He settled for sifting through the Turian's memories. Or he would have, had the elevator not opened up to reveal the rest of the ground team.

"Shepard." The unnamed male began. Everybody expect E-43 and Shepard went inside the ship. Shepard stayed and spoke to the man. E-43 did not listen into their conversation out of politeness. He was simply here for the tour. After about 5 minutes, Shepard nodded and turned to him.

"So what's your name?" Shepard questioned. E-43 liked being mysterious.

"Project E-43. Everybody calls me E-43." E-43 replied. Shepard's face contorted with confusion.

"Project for who?" Shepard inquired.

"Classified. Even for a Spectre or superior officer without the code." E-43 smiled at Shepard's even more curious expression.

"And is the whole Project classified?" Shepard asked.

"Yep." E-43 stated. "But, along the way, I might let bits and pieces out."

"I'll have to keep an eye out then." Shepard sighed. "All right, go to the medical room for a physical then the crew deck, Dr. Chakwas will check you out and see if you have any illnesses and if you're fit for duty and Ashley'll set you up with weapons and a set of armour."

"The armour and weapons won't be nessescary." E-43 stated before turning and walking toward humanity's best ship, in this time at least.

The door opened to the medical room and E-43 stepped in. Dr. Chakwas looked up from her datapad and looked at him.

"I'm assuming that you are Project E-43. Shepard told me about you." Dr Chakwas put her datapad down and gestured to one of the three beds. "I don't care about the Project. Sit down and I'll examine you."

E-43 sat down on the metal bed and noticed how terribly uncomfortably it was. He didn't complain however and waited for to set up the equipment.

"Hold out your arm please." E-43 did so and a machine came down and jabbed his arm with a thin needle. The needle drew a small amount of his blood and he tensed as she put the red liquid in a vial to be examined.

Dr Chakwas had never seen anything like it.

Project E-43, as he called himself, was immune to all diseases, whether they affected humans or not, his immune system could fight off the deadliest poison, which she tested on the blood sample she had and he could regenerate faster than any krogan she had ever treaten and if the tests were correct, his cells regenerated so fast that he technically didn't age.

E-43 smiled at Chakwas' astounded expression.

"Was this the Project you signed up for? To create the perfect immune system?" Chakwas asked.

"Little bit." E-43 allowed before hopping off the bed and scratching his arm where it itched. "Need anything else?"

"No." Chakwas managed.

"See ya then." E-43 waved as the door closed.

The elevator door opened and E-43 scowled at the elevator. How could something be so damn slow? He turned and looked around, seeing the krogan and a woman, he assumed this was Ashley, messing with some weapons. He walked up to the woman and cleared his throat. Ashley spun around in a stance and relaxed when she saw him standing there, amused.

"You the new guy Shepard let on?" Ash asked. E-43 nodded.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend told me to come to you. Don't worry, I have my own weapons and armour." E-43 stated. He smirked and turned to leave while Ashley spluttered a reply about Shepard being her boyfriend, her face flushed a deep crimson.

E-43 walked into the engine core and looked at the engine core boredly, not even impressed with the rather primitive tech. He looked around before walking up to a console and tapping a few buttons, fixing a few problems with the drive's power withdrawal and it's stealth systems. The chief engineer looked at him as he worked, astonished. He smiled and gave a two-finger salute before going back to work.

 **Achivement!: I felt like Javik when I called the drive primitive. 10G:** _Congratulations! You have humanity's greatest soldier curious about you and suspicions raised as you fix the best of humanity's tech in 2187 with a few presses of some buttons. Are we trying to impress a certain Quarian Engineer when she arrives?_


	3. Chapter 3

E-43 was still in the engine room when Tali, the Quarian walked in. He turned and looked at her for a second before turning back to his work. He noticed her walking up behind him. He turned to face her.

"Keelah!" Tali's face underneath her mask turned a deeper purple. "I-I don't believe we've met. T-Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya." Tali held out her three-fingered hand to shake.

"Project E-43. Don't bother asking about it, I can't tell you." E-43 noticed Tali's expression behind her mask change from embarassment to confused embarassment.

"W-Why not?" Tali asked.

"Reasons and excuses." E-43 smiled. "Don't bother trying to hide behind your mask. I can read your expression perfectly. A little skill I picked up from my friend." Tali just seemed confused. "Like right now. You're confused. And I'm going to leave you like that. Nice chatting with you." E-43 turned around and began working on the engine again, fixing more and more obvious problems. He heard Tali huff behind him and walk over to a free terminal connecting to the drive core. Tali gave him another look as she noticed him fixing problems faster than they came up on her notices and alerts. That and the fact that he improved the drive core better than she could even imagine. He tilted his head innocently at her. Tali returned to her work though she kept stealing glances at him. Inwardly, E-43 was laughing.

E-43 looked at the door while it opened and spotted Commander Shepard stepping into the room. He saw the Commander walk up to Tali and begin a conversation on how she was settling in. He listened in when his name was mentioned.

"You know Project E-43? He's fixed problems on the drive core faster than they come and he's upgraded it more than even the best Quarian Engineers. It's as if he knows exactly what it's made of, despite only being a prototype." Tali told Shepard.

"I've been around ships longer than Wrex's been alive. I know quite a bit." E-43 spoke across the room. "And no, Shepard, that's not all I can do." Shepard eyed him for a minute before turning back to Tali. E-43 fixed one last problem with the power draw before turning and leaving the engine room, leaving a stunned team of technicians behind.

E-43 looked at Ashley across from him and saw her messing with the guns. He clicked his tongue and walked up to her, making sure to make his footsteps loud enough for her to hear. The woman turned to face him and she was a bit embarrassed.

"Hey. Mind if I tinker with the guns for a minute?" E-43 asked.

"I-If you know how." Ashley stated. E-43 nodded and looked at the wide range of weapons. He clapped his hands and began disassembling them, in about 0.043 seconds, and upgrading them with infinite ammo and improving the bullets better than even the greatest gunsmith in this galaxy. He noticed Ashley watching him, stunned all the while.

"When your boyfriend comes, you can tell him you did this." E-43 looked at Ashley for a second and smiled when she turned an embarrassed red. He returned to his work.

"H-Hey umm..." Ashley stuttered.

"E-43. Project E-43." E-43 replied. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that... me and the commander...?" Ashley trailed off. E-43 grinned.

"He loves you. He just doesn't know it yet. Give him time." E-43 stated.

"Thanks E-43. Call me Ash." Ashley requested as she stuck her hand out, despite her blood red cheeks.

 **5 minutes later...**

E-43 was in the mess hall, leaning on the wall opposite Kaiden and Shepard who were chatting about something called 'Brain Camp.' E-43 was just standing around, bored when Shepard approached him.

"Commander." E-43 greeted.

"E-43." Shepard replied. "Dr. Chakwas told me something pretty interesting when you left the medical room."

"They are indeed part of the project. A very small part but a part none-the-less." E-43 allowed. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my first moments of being born. Shut up Shepard, because I'm only gonna say it once."

E-43 cleared his throat.

"When the Project was finally finished and I was given life, it was like I was made out of jelly. I was so wobbly and fragile it was like a liquid. Then, all of a sudden, everything became so rigid and tough and it was impossible to move at all. After that, I relaxed and my body formed into what you see now. Vague I know, but I did tell you, only bits and pieces." E-43 explained. Commander Shepard looked at him for a few seconds.

"You said you were given life, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I was artificially grown in a VAT without a Mother or Father of today's Humans. My Mother is technically a Turian and my Father is technically a Quarian. They weren't the only genes but they were really compatible." E-43 smiled at Shepard's confused expression.

"So you're half-Turian half-Quarian?" Shepard asked. E-43 shrugged.

"Well I'm made from genes of every race so I'm half of everything, including Rachni, Geth that had organic material from the Quarians and even a Husk and a Harvester." E-43 clarified.

"Wait, so you have the organic material of someone who had everything inside them sucked out and melted and replaced with cybernetic material inside you? And what's a Harvester?" Shepard was alarmed. E-43 nodded.

"Believe it or not, I wouldn't be sentient or sapient without the Husk DNA and I wouldn't be as tough as I am without the Harvester DNA. Oh, and Harvesters are about as big as a Thresher Maw top, the bit that comes out of the ground, and they are extremely destructive and almost impossible for a ground squad without any serious weaponry to kill, since their skin acts like really strong armour." E-43 explained. Shepard gave him a look.

"You aren't going to snap and start killing people with glowing blue eyes are you?" Shepard joked. E-43 chuckled.

"If I do, I'll beat you all to death quickly." E-43 smiled. Shepard was slightly unnerved but nodded.

"That'll be all." Shepard said.

"Commander." E-43 got a strange sense of Deja vu, like he'd already done that to the Commander but shrugged it off. The intercom went off.

"Attention, all hands we are nearing Noveria. Project E-43 and Tali, meet me at the docking bay door." Shepard's voice rang out before it cut off. E-43 grinned and got off the wall he was leaning on and began walking to the Commander, seeing Tali just leaving the elevator. She joined him in his walk. He made sure to have his weapons appear on his back magically.

"Nervous Tali?" E-43 asked.

"Yes I am. I'm haven't been in many firefights." Tali was wringing her hands together rapidly. E-43 chuckled.

"You'll do fine. If not, well... we'll just keep you around for your good looks and sweet ass." E-43 stated. Tali jumped away from him, her face beneath her mask a very deep purple.

"W-What? M-M-My sweet ass?" Tali yelled. E-43 raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well it's true. That and your lovely curves." E-43 grinned charmingly. Tali spluttered an incomprehensible sentence and looked down, away from E-43.

"Not even here a day and already seducing the ladies huh E-43?" Shepard appeared in a suit of Scorpion II armour. E-43 shrugged.

"Nah, just Tali. Come on Shepard, you have to agree with me! Does Tali not one of the nicest asses you've ever seen?" E-43 grabbed him by the shoulders. Shepard raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Yeah it is pretty nice." Shepard observed. Tali put her hands on her butt.

 **Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya's POV...**

I-Is my butt really that nice? Two human males already flirting with me about it?

"In all seriousness though Tali, you'll do fine." E-43 reassured me. Then he grinned again, oh Keelah. "Cause if you don't, Papa E-43 and Uncle Shepard will have to drag your sexy ass back here." E-43 and Shepard laughed as I giggled quietly. E-43 looked at me before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Ah!" I jumped. E-43 let me go and I stared at him questioningly with a deep purple blush.

"That was for giggling cutely. Next time you do something so adorable, I'll hug ya again." He explained. Shepard chuckled. I refrained from giggling again, lest the Cuddle Monster come get me.

"Match made in heaven." Shepard said. E-43 looked at him.

"Of course you and Ash are a match made in heaven. Why wouldn't you be?" E-43 asked. Shepard blushed slightly and looked away.

 **Narrator's POV...**

"E-43, I just noticed that you don't have any armour." Shepard began.

"My skin is better armour than even a suit of Colossus X and my shield is better than any today or most likely a few thousand years from now." E-43 monotone. "I don't need nor want armour." Shepard and Tali blinked. That was blunt and brief.

"I'll take your word for it." Shepard sighed. "Get ready you two, Noveria's coming up and the temperature is about as good as Antarctica, Let's try to keep warm." E-43 grinned.

"I was about to make another crack at Tali but she would probably faint. So I'll save it for later." E-43 decided. Shepard shrugged.

"Let's move." Shepard ordered as the door opened to Noveria's cold docking bay.

"Lovely." E-43 sighed.


End file.
